Arianna
by Lita Snow
Summary: Drabble about a cyborg girl, Arianna, and her handler Jet. She suffers from the memory effects of the conditioning. Rated T for violence and death. OC warning.


**A/N: **I wrote this May, 2010, while I was obsessed with Gunslinger Girl. I really liked the series so I made a couple characters from it to have some fun with it. I'm sorry both are OC's but I tried to follow the idea of GG as closely as I could.

**Arianna** _(Gunslinger Girl Drabble)_

"Arianna. We've received a mission." A tall, lean man with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail stood in the doorway of the small two-person dormitory that currently housed only one. "Let's get moving."

Sitting on a dark green bed, drawing a portrait of someone, a girl of about thirteen looked up at her handler. She also had long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, but with dark blue eyes as opposed to black ones. She was wearing a half-sleeved, forest green dress that matched her bed covers, with a pure white sash tied around it. If you saw her you'd never know she was a cyborg. She looked every bit the normal, pretty 13 year old. She smiled and said, "Yes, Jet, right away!" Arianna got up and slipped her drawing pad and pencil into an artist kit that held more weapons and ammunition than art supplies. She ran after Jet, who hadn't bothered to wait, knowing she'd catch up. She always did.

"Hey Jet?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your name so different from everyone else's? Everyone else in the fratello has an Italian name."

"Are you going to ask me that every time you say my name? I've already told you that it's just how it is. There's no real reason for it."

"Okay, sorry. You know I'm just forgetful like that." She smiled, and then inquired, "Jet?"

"Mm?"

"I love you," she said, sounding as though she said it quite often but never got tired of it…which was true.

He rolled his eyes while smiling almost imperceptibly. "I know," Jet answered once again, as usual.

* * *

><p>Arianna lunged to the left, whipping out her gun from her kit and firing several rounds at the Padania members in the same motion. She had moved away from her handler to keep more people focused on her rather than Jet. Before anything else, Jet's safety came first in her mind. She stayed just close enough to him to be a shield for him should she need to.<p>

Most of the men in the room were dead, with only a small handful remaining. "Leave the remainders for questioning. Do not kill them," Jet ordered her.

"Yes sir." She kept alert and guarded as she followed Jet as he moved to one of the injured but alive people on the floor. She didn't want anything to catch her by surprise and cause problems for her handler. And it wasn't just that it's her duty to protect him, but that she wanted to. She loved Jet and refused to let anything happen to him when she was around, which was a vast majority of the time. She rarely spent time with the other dorm girls because either they were away on missions themselves or she was busy following Jet. Some people thought that cyborgs, especially conditioned ones like her, couldn't feel things the way normal people did, but it wasn't that she couldn't feel emotions, just that she felt them a little differently and couldn't often identify them. But one thing she knew for certain was that Jet was the most important person she'd ever known and she'd gladly die for him, with or without the conditioning.

Arianna detected unnecessary movement in the man Jet was questioning. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something metal with a definite trigger on it. She shot a couple rounds into the man's head, killing him before he could harm her handler.

"Arianna! I told you not to kill any of them because they're needed for questioning!"

"I'm sorry, Jet sir, but he was pulling a gun on you and I determined the best course of action to be killing him. I know I disobeyed your orders but I keep you safe over anything else. And if that means shooting someone you told me not to because he was going to injure you, then so be it. I'll take any punishment should you decide to give me one."

He sighed, but didn't say anything else. He went around and got information from the others, and called clean up to do clean up. As they were leaving, he reached over and ruffled Arianna's hair. She took that to mean that he wasn't upset with her, and she smiled.

"Jet?"

"Mm?"

"I love you!"

"I know."

**A/N: **R&R please? I'd appreciate anything you have to say about my mini story!


End file.
